Sweet Revenge
by gasub
Summary: it is a really nice distorted way of AMND. It may have an brutal end but you'll like it :D


Sweet Revenge

Proper stories start with a beginning. Aint so simple with this one. Lets see. Athen, Greece; 1368. Such a beautiful city. All filled with wealth and power, marketplaces, plazas, and parks. It seems like nothing happens here. Wrong. Helena, daughter of owner of the Athens Bank, is a really partying girl. A lovely girl who does nothing but enjoy his dad wealth. Demetrius, designer of major roads on Greece, really fun guy. When it comes to be faithful he is the worst. Hermia, daughter of the Duke Egeus, kind of pretentious girl. Lysander, Prince of Rome, also known as the Poet.

Hermia, always flirting guys, just loves to play around and go from city to city just to go to parties and steal the men that are engaged. On one of those parties she meets Demetrius and her lovely girlfriend Helena. Demetrius loves cheating on Helena but she just hates when he does that. Hermia at first sight got her attention by Demetrius. She passed all night with the hope that the next lover of his would be her. So she was. Meanwhile Helena was alone, she stares at a guy. This guy was new and not from nearby. Lysander was on his way to Spain to marry the daughter of Duke Egeus. So he was just passing by Athens to say hi to some friends. They start talking and then go to dance to the rythm of the ball. As the night passed everything seemed perfect and everyone was acting like the next day everything would go back to normal. It didn't.

The next day Lysander was on his way to Egeus house, a friends of his dad, so he could get a pack of olives cultivated in the most finest gardens of all Athens. On his visit he finds out that Helena was daughter of Egeus. Well that is awkward. They met each other, but this time formally. Helena still felt atracted to Lysander but she kept it silent. She wasn't much in love of Demetrius but it was more of a family stuff that she needed ot obey. Egeus thought that them two together wouldn't be much of problem together. He lets them know each other better and leaves the yard.

"Such sweet eyes young lady. Ive traveled all around Athens and never seen such beauty like yours"said Lysander.

"Oh om, thanks there. I find you quite attractive too. What's your name again?"

"My name is Prince Lysander. Pleasure to meet you. May i know yours Ma'am?"

"Well my name is Helena. I don't know if its right that we talk to each other again.

"After last night..." she stopped

"Last night shall stay in the past."

As they kept talking they started to feel attracted to each other. Helena and Lysander shouldn't have done that. They didn't knew what they were going in to.

Sweet Hermia. Always being so self centered, such idiot always being fooled by men. Demetrius started playing with her since the party. It ended up being more than that after it. They both woke up on the Gardens of Medusa. No one saw them because they were hidden near the far east gates. Demetrius wasn't as worried Hermia was. She was scared that her dad noticed what she did. She especially was worried that she would fall in love with Demetrius.

"I shouldn't have done this" she said he agitated

"Don't you worry no one has to know about us"

"Thats not the problem. The problem is that i'm meeting my future husband in Barcelona in 1 month"

"If thats so then go ahead. You should go home now your guards might get worried for not seeing you at your room."

"The problem is that i don't to be with the Prince of Rome. You are way better. You are more charming." she gets closer to Demetrius

He backed away "Get away. You are insane if you are planning to be with me. You have your future husband so do i have my future wife. Only problems will get caused if we stay together."Both leave.

A year passed since the party and they all meet again in the same party at Athens. This time Hermia married to Lysander and Helena with Demetrius. They all see each others faces but don't talk much. As the night passed Lysander goes outside and Helena shortly after meets him there.

"Long time we don't see each other how is it going?"

She looks down. She seemed just unhappy. "Not much, I still miss the day we meet each other. It felt glorious."

"Well but that won't happen. Im married now and i can't let Helena find out about that."

"But you don't love her. If you did then why did you cheated on her with me. For love? No you just did it because you prefered me."

"No i didn't, GET AWAY!"

So much noise made Demetrius go outside and look what was happening. When he looks there was Helena and Lysander. "What are you doing with that man and why is he screaming at you" He got really mad and starts punching him meanwhile he was saying "Don't you mess with my wife. Don't even look at her." Demetrius all mad after leaving Lysander bleeding to death started choking him. Helena tried to stop him but he didn't. He killed Lysander. Hermia started crying and insulting Demetrius. " What did you just do? You killed him. Now what am i going to do. I know he wasn't the best husband but still he didn't deserve to die. You will pay for this you brat."

Hermia all mad went running into a dark street. On the dark street is where most assassin's meet. She went to a famous bar where there was a famous assassin called Roy. He told him that she would give him 10,000 golden coins if he would kill the wife of Demetrius.

He agreed and said that in less than 3 days she would already be dead.

A week after Hermia was killed Demetrius instead of getting sad he got even madder at Hermia. He went so desperate that he said "I shall make the city that killed my wife burn into the ground." He got 300 soldiers from Rome and secretly went into Athens. At the middle of the night all the soldiers started burning all the houses and the marketplaces from Athens. They burned all the houses except one. Hermias. He killed all the security from her house and entered her room. He started laughing laughing and she woke up. All desperate she starts running and tried to escape from the room. She couldn't. He caught her and with a knife, sliced her neck. She made a blood pool inside them room and he started drinking. He looked at the window and saw the city becoming ashes. When he took his last zip of scotch he got the knife and said "You have been avenged my sweet love," and he stabbed his chest. So much destruction all because of 2 nights and 2 couples who wouldn't conform with the couple they already had.


End file.
